<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by VocaSonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607740">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic'>VocaSonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor/adult relationship, Molestation, Obsession, Pedophilia, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Sugar Daddy Infinite, Teaching, Underage Sex, infidget, the highschool au absolutely no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:19:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadget's in his second year of highschool. Things are pretty average... until he meets a certain jackal on the bus ride home.</p><p>(please read the tags!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! back at it again with the infidget. this time in collaboration! (edit: my ex-coauthor left this fic in my hands, so the first three chapters are in collab. everything else past that is going to be purely me!)</p><p>just in case the tags weren't fucking clear enough: this fic features lots of grooming and a minor/adult relationship. gadget's 15, and infinite is 25. so if that's not for you then idk what you're doing here man the back button is right there. </p><p>it's a wonderful day to know that fiction isn't real.<br/>fetishize <i>this,</i> antis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Gadget sighed, tapping his pencil against the wood of his shared desk. The clock was almost at three, so close, </span><em><span>almost there,</span></em><span> and-</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The bell sounded off right on time, marking the end of the school day. Kids were quickly packing up their books and notes as the teacher wrapped up the lesson, the sounds of shuffling backpacks and feet skidding across the floor in a hurried rush to get out like clockwork. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Saying a quick goodbye to his friends getting picked up one by one, Gadget lingered around the yard until it was closer to the bus’ schedule before making his way to the stop. A short walk, only a few minutes off campus.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sophomore year was already a third of the way through, and Gadget was ahead of his game. Now to keep up with the massive amounts of homework from each class, keep a social life with his friends, and balance out family chores for the next 3 years until he could start supporting himself and go to a nice college, live in a dorm, and begin a career in something like physics or tech… and he’d be set. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Leaving his highschool behind him, Gadget walked up to stand beside a lonesome looking jackal who was also waiting at the stop. No words were spoken, just a comfortable silence between two strangers.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>… until Gadget broke it. “Do you go here?” He asked in a soft tone. He certainly hadn’t </span><em><span>seen</span></em><span> the jackal around before, perhaps he was a new student transferring into the second semester. He </span><em><span>looked</span></em><span> like he could be a student, anyways.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“... do I what?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Go here. To Sunset High. Are you new?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget blinked when the other responded with a chuckle, “New? No, I’ve long since graduated.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Oh. OH.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget stuttered through his next sentence, “I-I’m sorry! You just look like you could be my age, is all! A-and if you were, I know what it’s like to want a friend..” He offered, briefly remembering how lonely he was before meeting his current friend group. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“So just because I’m older than you means I cannot desire company?” The jackal caught him in his own words, causing Gadget to crawl further into his pit of awkwardness. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What? No! I just- thought you went to my school, a-and I wanted to be nice to someone. Adults can have friends too.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What’s your name, wolf boy?” The jackal asked, continuing their conversation as the bus pulled up and both canines got on.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Uh, Gadget.” He blurted out in response, noticing the jackal following him to his seat and sitting next to him, taking the edge so Gadget had the window.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It’s very pleasant to meet you, Gadget. My name is Infinite,” The jackal extended his hand in greeting, which Gadget shook. “I think it’s valiant of you to attempt to make a friend.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The rest of the bus ride they spent talking, and Gadget eventually loosened up once he realized that Infinite wasn’t actually a threat or some creepster, but just another person on his way home. They chatted about common things like families and that new show that everyone was watching, with comfortable pauses in conversation until Gadget reached his stop that led to his street. He spouted a curt goodbye to the friendly stranger, who waved back in a reserved nature before Gadget hopped off the vehicle and made the rest of his way home in time for dinner.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He didn’t really think much else of it, until the next day when Gadget came up to the bus stop and the jackal was there again. He made the first move this time.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Fancy seeing you here again.” Infinite mused, letting Gadget step onto the bus first when it arrived. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh yeah, hi!” Gadget greeted him, more comfortable with the jackal sitting next to him again than last time. “How are you?” he made the standard small talk, continuing past topics and starting new ones for those 40 minute rides, until it was Gadget’s stop, and he said goodbye to Infinite once more to head home.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The same thing happened for the next couple days, into the next coming weeks, and soon enough a little over a month had passed with Gadget bumping into Infinite at the end of his school day, riding the bus together and saying goodbye. Eventually they had exchanged phone numbers, and continued their conversations from the bus over text. Gadget found himself really enjoying Infinite’s company, texting him between class breaks and on his lunch. Gadget found himself enamored with what Infinite was doing after </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> graduated high school: launching himself into AR and VR realities for both advances in technology and… video games. Gadget, as an average 15 year old, was an avid consumer of video games, so it was wicked cool to know that someone could make a career off of that. Apparently Infinite had been at it since he turned 18 - he had just turned 25 now and was very well off.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It inspired Gadget. His dad tried, but was never really home enough to be a proper mentor with his job, and his mom had become focused on his baby brother since Gadget entered highschool, deeming him mature enough to take the bus home. But that was fine, and he was fine on his own with his friends at school too. Infinite was introducing Gadget to adulthood and what life was like after school, which was something Gadget didn’t know he wanted so badly until a deep conversation with the jackal covered such sensitive topics.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And now today was just another school day, with Gadget tapping his pencil against his desk looking at the clock. The bell rang, and Gadget packed up his things to go to the bus stop as per usual when a text on his phone stopped him.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Don’t go to the bus stop. I have a surprise for you. Come out.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget squinted, walking out of his classroom and into the yard when he saw a familiar black and white jackal waving at him from the parking lot. “..what?” Gadget muttered to himself, approaching Infinite with a look of confusion. “What’s going on? Surprise?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“If you want, I can drive you home, now. You know that my car was in the shop, yes? It’s out now, so the option is yours. Bus fare or private escort?” Infinite smirked, holding up the keys to the car and unlocking it with a button on the remote- making the lights flash and a small “honk” come from the thing.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“If I didn’t know you were so rich I would’ve thought you stole it! Fancy much?” Gadget snickered, pointing out the obvious. It was clearly on the more lavish end, a glossy black paint covering the entire car. Compared to the soccer mom minivans and compensating dad trucks around, it certainly stood out of place.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Apologies my tastes are what I can afford,” Infinite met the tease back, opening the passenger door- presumably for Gadget to get in. “So? Want a ride home?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
XxXxX</span><span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Gadget watched the road pass behind tinted windows, neon lights highlighting the seat below him and even the cupholders. The whole car smelt like that fresh off-the-lot dealer scent, and Gadget practically melted into the leather seats - which you could heat or cool, which Gadget didn’t currently need - but you </span><em><span>could </span></em><span>if you wanted to</span><em><span>.</span></em><span> His seatbelt was surprisingly comfortable around him as Gadget guided Infinite like a GPS to his home.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“This it?” Infinite asked as he pulled up to a house among the suburbs, and Gadget nodded.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, it is. Thanks for taking me home! It’s a lot faster than the bus. And cheaper.” He smiled, unlocking the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. Infinite rolled down the window as the door shut behind Gadget, nodding in affirmation. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Of course, my pleasure. Gives me something to do between things in my day. And of course, I enjoy you, too.” Infinite spoke, giving Gadget that curt wave like he always did. “Have a good rest of your day, Gadget. See you tomorrow?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You bet!” Gadget nodded as he walked up to his house, unlocking the front door with his key and making his way inside.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>As he closed the door behind him, Gadget set his backpack down on the floor and immediately hopped onto the couch, turning on the TV. He had some time before the pack was all home, which gave him just enough time to do whatever before he had to start dinner. Half an hour later, his younger brother barged in through the front door, and was surprised to see Gadget lounging on the couch.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“How did you get here already?! I’m </span><em><span>always </span></em><span>home 10 minutes earlier than you!”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Gadget had forgotten about that.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“One of my, uhh… teachers, dropped me off. He’s super nice-”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>His brother, having the attention span of a peanut, had already sped off to his room. Regardless, it made him realize that he’d have to tell his parents in case the bus driver decided to tell the school that he’d stopped taking his route. They wouldn’t really care anyway, as long as they weren’t getting ominous news from the school telling them their son was suddenly not taking the bus home anymore. A few minutes later, his mom finally made an appearance, the bags of groceries in her arms explaining her delayed entry.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Home already?”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Yeah. One of my science teachers dropped me off.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>His mother perked up at the news.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Well that is very kind of him! I have everything you need to start dinner, sweet cheeks. I’ll be upstairs getting Gears started on his homework.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>XxXxX<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>The school year was two thirds of the way over, and it had gone by so fast for Gadget. It was his and Infinite’s current topic as he buckled into the passenger’s side.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Before we know it, you won’t need any rides, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>There were still a few months left, but his demeanor fell at the thought.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, I guess…”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>The jackal paused just as he was about to start the car, and peered at the younger canine’s sullen features.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Will you miss me?”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Of course!- uhm. I really like talking to you, but we only get to talk in person when you pick me up…” <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>He was surprised that the wolf’s fur managed to turn an even deeper red in his embarrassment. Despite himself, he cracked an eager grin.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Then how would you like to spend more time together? I’d be more than happy to make you dinner; I live alone and the company would be nice… especially yours.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Gadget’s excitement was made known by the loud thumping it began to make as it lashed against the leather seat.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Sure! Oh wait, my parents… well my dad doesn’t get home until late, and my mom is usually too busy with my younger brother. They’ll be fine without me, I’ll just tell them my </span><em><span>science teacher</span></em><span> offered tutoring.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Infinite leered for a few moments in his own reserved excitement, before calming himself down and starting the car. He drove quicker than usual as his house was a bit farther from the school than Gadget’s was. When they finally pulled into the lot, Gadget was in awe. <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“This is the rich people part of the city… you weren’t kidding when you said you had a lot of money! Oooh cool, this is one of the buildings with a penthouse! That would be insane to live in. The apartments beneath it are soooo nice too though.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Infinite was sly as he handed his keys to the valet and ushered his guest inside. They made their way to an elevator off to the side.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“What’s wrong with the other one?”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“This one leads to my unit.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Gadget lifted a brow ridge, but didn’t inquire further… until the elevator stopped and opened to reveal the penthouse and its skyline view.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>No way!</span></em><span> You’re just messing with me right?!”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“No, I live here. I do hope it meets your standards.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Missing the joke, the teen gaped. </span><span>“This is so amazing!! I wish I lived here!” <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>He bolted off before Infinite could get another word in, the jackal chuckling quietly as Gadget rummaged and gazed around everywhere. He eventually came to a locked door and tried jimmying the knob, before a realization dawned upon his overexcited little self and he stepped back.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Oh Chaos, I’m so sorry, Infinite! I understand if you wanna kick me out, I’m sorry!”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Infinite waved it off with a dismissive laugh.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“I don’t mind; I wouldn’t have invited you here if I didn’t trust you. That room is my office - I keep it locked out of extra precaution. The rest of my place is free for exploration, though.” <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Gadget was ecstatic as he raced off to continue his perusal of his rich friend’s home. While he was distracted, Infinite took it upon himself to start supper - they’d had enough conversations about favourite foods for him to have a good idea of what the wolf would enjoy. He wasn’t overly surprised that Gadget didn’t come find him until he was almost finished cooking, or that he was again extremely apologetic.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“I can help set the table at least! I’m a terrible guest, I’ll do the dishes after too!”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Infinite let out a snort, brushing off the other’s panicked offers.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“From what you tell me, you do enough of that at home. I don’t mind at all; I invited you, and as such, the labour is on me. I am just happy for your company.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>The teen’s eyes began watering for reasons which the older canine was unsure of. His tail was lashing back and forth so aggressively that it was just noticeably jostling Gadget’s body along with it. He stared at Infinite, who was too confused to say anything, before zipping around opening every cupboard and drawer at lightning speed. The jackal stopped him in his tracks.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“You’re upset. Why? I thought we would have an enjoyable evening.” </span><span>That was clearly the wrong thing to say, as it caused the tear dam to break.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“I didn’t know you were this rich! I don’t want you to think I only talk to you for money.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“I was never concerned about that, Gadget… but to appease your soul, there are plates and cutlery in the pull-out cabinet behind the island. You can help me load the dishwasher afterwards.”<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>His grin almost reached his ears, which had perked back up from their previous droopiness.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>...and one fulfilling meal and loaded dishwasher later, Gadget dried his hands with a nearby towel and sighed. “Thank you, again. For everything…” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Of course, thank you for your companionship this evening.” Infinite nodded in reassurance at the young wolf, the simple smile dropping from his face once he noticed Gadget slowly walking towards the door. “Off to explore some more?” He asked.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh, no, just-” Gadget started, “-I was thinking I should probably get back home soon. I wouldn’t want my parents to worry if they get home and I’m not there. I had a really wonderful time though! Dinner was fantastic!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but then closed it for a brief moment. He silently corrected himself, following the other towards the door. “Sad as it is, you’re right. I do wish you could stay longer, but that’s the trivial thing about living with family, yeah?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget nodded. “I bet you can do whatever you want and come home at whatever time you want, huh?” He said, watching Infinite begrudgingly pick up his keys. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yes,” he replied. “Family gives you rules. I’m good at making them, but I’m more of a leader than a follower. You know?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite raised a brow as Gadget beamed forward at him. “Yeah. I’ve always been good at taking them.” He stumbled in his sentence. “R-rules I mean. They’re there because someone loves you. Or, at least cares about avoiding harm.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Such a good boy.” Infinite teased, lightly jabbing an elbow at Gadget’s side as they walked back to the elevator together. “I really did enjoy tonight, however. And, if you would like, we can do this again next week if you want. I feel bad we didn’t even get to use the entertainment room.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget’s eyes widened like dinner plates behind his glasses. “Was that the room with the big flatscreen TV..?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“With the couches and game systems set up waiting for someone to get comfortable and play on them? </span><em><span>Yes</span></em><span>.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget twiddled his thumbs together inconspicuously. “I’d love to help out with that, sounds like a good cause to dedicate my time to… next week.” He confirmed their plans, the big smile cracking across the jackal’s face extremely rewarding to see.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Then it’s a date.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>XxXxX</span><span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Got everything, sport?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget heard his father call him from down the hallway, and he eagerly called back. “Yeah, dad!” He shuffled his messenger bag over his shoulder, making his way towards the door to catch the seven-thirty morning bus. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh! And my science teacher is offering me tutoring tonight, so I might be home late, okay? He said he could drive me home afterwards!” He called out into the house, hearing his mom shout back between wrestling with Gears to get ready for school. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sounds great, sweetie! Tell him thank you for us and don’t be much trouble!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“And we’re proud of you for taking initiative over your grades, son!” Gil chimed in over his wife, and Gadget smiled as he closed the door behind him to get a start on the day.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Getting to and making it through the school day was easy enough. Gadget found his tail thumping against every seat he sat in, and even had to stop his leg from bouncing at one point. He just had so much excitement for tonight. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It had been the world’s slowest week, and now it was the day whereas after school he was going to “‘tutoring’, which was just another word for ‘hanging out at my really cool rich friend’s house all night’.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He had already thought about the morals behind it, Gadget was truly a loyal cub to his parents. But he was squeaky clean all the time… and doing something he wasn’t supposed to for once gave him a </span><em><span>rush.</span></em><span> And it wasn’t like anyone was getting hurt, or he was doing something bad like drugs or killing people or whatever. He was just hanging out with a friend, that’s all. Perfectly fine. And worst comes to worst, he just wouldn’t be allowed over at Infinite’s again. That was a sane consequence to his actions.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Not that it would be a very nice one…</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“-hey, Gadg. Gadg!” A voice ripped Gadget from his own thoughts, and the wolf blinked as he gathered his bearings. Right. Class. His friends caught up with him as he set foot onto campus, and he greeted them back. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hey Gadg! You wanna come over to the park with us after school?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah dude! C’mon, we’ll mess around and have some fun!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sorry guys, can’t. Plans.” Gadget turned his group down, shaking his head. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What, you got a date or something? What’s more important than your squad?” He was teased, and Gadget pushed a hand over his friend’s face. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No, tutoring. For science.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Awh, that’s lame! Sorry for your loss.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sorry for your grade… aren’t you doing pretty okay in science, though?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, but it can’t hurt to stay ahead!” Gadget chipped, breaking off from the other mobians to get to his first block. “I’ll see you guys at lunch!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
XxXxX</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>...and there he was, back to tapping his pencil against his desk.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Come on. So close. I’ve been waiting a week but this just seems excessively slow, even for school.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget might as well have already been skipping out of the classroom the </span><em><span>moment</span></em><span> the bell rang.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It was easy to see the fancy black car out of the parking lot, and Gadget hurriedly made his way over to knock on one of the tinted windows. The car unlocked silently, and he pulled open the door and got inside.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ready for your tutoring tonight, young wolf?” Infinite mused at him, and those bright ambers just </span><em><span>glowed.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Am I ever!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
XxXxX</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Gadget set the controller down on the cushion next to him, peeling his eyes away from the screen for the first time in a good couple hours. “Oh, geez. I could go for some water.” He said, a blink of his eyes with a slight burning sensation behind them telling his body he needed liquid. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He heard Infinite laugh from beside him, agreeing as he got up. “How about we watch a movie? Rest up a little bit and get some popcorn?” The jackal suggested, motioning towards a large box underneath the TV stand. “Anything from there. I’ll get us set up, you go ahead and pick whatever. I trust you’re mature enough for something more than PG-13?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You mean like R rated stuff? Cool!” Gadget grinned. Uhh, </span><em><span>yeah</span></em><span> he was mature enough. His mom was a more media protective type, and with Gears around even PG-13 movies were rare enough in his own house. No baby brothers, no sheltering mothers, and a whole slew of badass adult movies to choose from. Practically a teenager’s wet dream.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Eventually he had settled on a choice, popping it into the DVD player and sitting back on the couch. “Need any help in there, Infinite?” He called out to the kitchen, to which the jackal was already arriving back with a big bowl of buttered popcorn and a case of bottled drinks.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No, no, thank you. What are we watching?” Infinite asked as the trailers began to play, sitting next to Gadget as he placed their refreshments all around them.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I just picked what looked cool. I think it’s a superhero one? Dreadpool?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ah, anti-hero. Good pick.” Infinite mentioned, shuffling in his chosen seat like it just wasn’t comfortable enough. Eventually after moving some throw pillows against one of the arms, he splayed out sideways across the cushions, motioning for Gadget to come close. “Come on, they won’t let you lay down at the theatres.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget paused for a moment before shrugging, laying down sideways with Infinite so his back pressed against his friend’s chest. He felt Infinite’s tail bush up slightly between his knees, curling in like a natural blanket. Infinite moved the popcorn bowl to around Gadget’s own chest, sliding his arm around the young wolf to get a handful of the snack. “Are you sure you’re comfortable like this?” Gadget asked, to which the other spoke over his head. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Very. Are you?” The question was returned.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Well, was he?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...yeah, actually.” Gadget murmured, feeling a little awkward in all honesty but brushing it off. Infinite was just so </span><em><span>cool</span></em><span> and </span><em><span>confident</span></em><span> it felt like Gadget shouldn’t be weird about this, that the pseudo-spooning position they had now </span><em><span>wasn’t</span></em><span> weird and if it was it certainly wasn’t Infinite’s fault.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>So he went with it. And eventually, things were fine as the movie started. Snacks nearby, lights out, with the two canines on the couch. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>...although, Gadget </span><em><span>did</span></em><span> pick an adult movie. And maybe he should’ve </span><em><span>expected</span></em><span> something like this for an R-rated film, but never something so soon! It had only been like what, five-- ten minutes tops since the beginning? And the actors were already doing things that Gadget knew his mom would’ve covered his eyes and skipped through. The girl was already unclothed, the main character unsheathed and he was… </span><em><span>doing stuff.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His muzzle might as well have been as red as the rest of his coat, and for a second he forgot to breathe. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And then-- it wasn’t even Infinite’s </span><em><span>fault,</span></em><span> but one of the ends of the fluffy wispy fur on the jackal’s tail had to flick up and </span><em><span>brush</span></em><span> against Gadget’s inner thigh..!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget swallowed a squeak in his throat when hot breath tickled the edge of his ear. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Are you okay?</span></em><span>” Infinite whispered, and it was weird. Like the tone he spoke in was something Gadget had never heard from his friend before, more raspy and </span><em><span>dangerous.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Why was it so hot? Was it all the body heat trapped between their coats? Did the AC turn off? Gadget gave his answer in a pant. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Totally good over here.” He whispered back.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“If you want to watch something else, that’s okay. We can pick something more your speed.” Infinite offered, still hushing into Gadget’s ear. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“N-no! It’s good. I-I’m liking this so far.” Gadget insisted. </span><em><span>He could handle this. </span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You really don’t seem comfortable.” Infinite mentioned, his hand tracing over Gadget’s side, down to the wolf’s hip. “I can try and fix that. May I..?” He asked, and Gadget merely nodded.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite’s hand then slipped to the front of his lower body, rubbing once over Gadget’s pouch and both </span><em><span>regret</span></em><span> and </span><em><span>satisfaction</span></em><span> hit him in the gut like a solid punch. If Gadget was denying his blush before, it was definitely there now as his repressed arousal slid out into Infinite’s beckoning hand, needy and already wet at the tip. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Oh, chaos-</span></em><span>” Gadget gasped, his hands shooting down immediately to the problem area, to which Infinite still… held on. “I’m so sorry, I-” He babbled, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Hush.</span></em><span>” Infinite shushed him, the dominating command causing Gadget to follow the order without a second thought. Then, in a softer tone, “Have you never encountered this before?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“N-no. I-I mean, I have but I--” Gadget bit his lower lip, and then sucked in a sharp breath as Infinite’s thumb swiped over the head. “--</span><em><span>hh!</span></em><span>”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ohh.. nonono, Gadget. That’s not healthy… you know it’s perfectly normal for your body to react this way?” Infinite breathed into his ear again, the appendage giving a weak twitch. Gadget was overwhelmed. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I mean, y-yeah but I never..”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Dealt with it?” Infinite finished for him, and Gadget nodded again. “It’s okay. Bodies, especially ones as sensitive and hormonal as yours, go through this. It’s normal.” Gadget’s eyes widened as he felt something firm press into his lower back, and Infinite kept talking. “It happens to me, too.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“O-oh.” Was all the realization Gadget had to verbally offer. One glance at the screen in front of them and the adult scene was over- but his mind was the farthest from keeping up with the plot. The popcorn bowl fell off the couch, tumbling to the floor albeit unminded.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Do you want me to show you what to do with these kinds of things?” Infinite asked behind him, seconds passing that felt like hours as Gadget had to make a decision. He was desperate, desperately </span><em><span>curious,</span></em><span> and everytime he had touched his nethers it had </span><em><span>never</span></em><span> felt this good. Was it always like this when it was someone else..?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>For the third time, Gadget nodded. “..y-yes, please.” </span><em><span>Why did he sound like that?</span></em><span> The needy... </span><em><span>submission</span></em><span> in his voice was something he only heard from himself when his dad was angry and he was apologizing for a wrongdoing, he didn’t think he’d sound like </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> in </span><em><span>this</span></em><span> kind of situation.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>What the fuck? Come on Gadget, your thing is literally in another guy’s hand and you want to think about your dad right now? What the--</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“--fuck,” Gadget cursed as Infinite practically bleached his mind white, the jackal moving his grasp expertly up and down his shaft. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Language, Gadget.” Infinite mock-scolded as he brought his wolf relief, pushing down a feral desire or three to shove the young wolf down into the cushion, mark into his neck and claim him entirely. </span><em><span>No, </span></em><span>he was patient. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget was just being so delicious right now, he wished he could see his face as he brought him into forbidden euphoria. “See? A careful up and down motion is the majority of it,” He murmured, as if the other was taking notes. “Stimulating sensitive spots,” He said as he rubbed under the edge of the head, giving another stroke to the length and coaxing another bead of pre out. “Lubricant,” He swiped over the tip, the small amount of liquid helping the gliding of his palm. “And pace. You can start slow…” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget whimpered as Infinite followed his own words, eyes squeezed shut behind fogged up glasses long ago. “P-please…” He choked, embarrassment hardly letting the wolf say anything at all.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“..and you can build up speed as the feeling increases.” Infinite was suddenly moving far too quickly than anything Gadget was used to, and he whined. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“F-feeling? I-if the feeling is having to pee I might- Infinite--” Gadget suddenly pleaded with the older male, the sensation building in his lower gut curling like a tightwire. It was </span><em><span>hot</span></em><span> and he was </span><em><span>bothered</span></em><span> and he might make more of an accident if it kept going, and things were doing really fast and Gadget wasn’t sure he would be able to stay in control if this kept up..! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He wasn’t even aware he was making noises between his words until Infinite </span><em><span>growled</span></em><span> at him. “You </span><em><span>won’t.</span></em><span> Does it feel good?” He said, giving a slight nip to his ear. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>As light as a touch that was, it felt like someone had hooked Gadget up to a car battery with the volts going straight between his legs. “I-I don’t know, I- yes-- </span><em><span>Infinite..!</span></em><span>” Gadget dared peak his eyes open, glancing down at the lewd sight. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Come.</span></em><span>” Infinite ordered, but Gadget hardly registered whatever he said to him as his body seized up impossibly tight but impossibly </span><em><span>good,</span></em><span> leaving his body shuddering as he let out a small howl. His hips thrusted up into the jackal’s hold over and over as he rode out his climax, fluids catching and dripping down into Infinite’s palm and onto the couch cushions underneath them.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>When he caught his breath, Gadget slowly felt the laxness of his muscles tense up again in horror. “Oh my god, I..” Gadget tried to get up, his body tired but he forced it anyways. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what that was!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Have you never orgasmed before?” Infinite was suddenly back to his usual tone, the question asked just like how he asked Gadget what his favorite color was. The teen still had to do a double take before replying,</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“..no. Did I..?” He trailed off, and if it could, the humiliation would have killed him then and there as he watched Infinite raise his hand, still covered with Gadget’s </span><em><span>release,</span></em><span> and fucking </span><em><span>licked it off.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite smirked as he watched Gadget die inside, the taste freshly salty and bitter. “Seems like a ‘yes’ to me.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Don’t eat it!” Gadget snapped, grossed out from such an action. Infinite merely held up his clean hand in a silencing motion, continuing to lick off whatever mess was left on his fingers. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“On the contrary, semen is actually quite healthy to consume. Good in protein some say.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Do.. do you eat it after every time you..?” Gadget’s eyes then motioned between Infinite’s legs, the burn in his cheeks quickly returning as various images flashed behind his eyes. He shouldn’t think about those things--</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite sat up to look back at Gadget- damnit, how was he always so calm and collected about everything? -grabbing a pillow to hold in his lap for decency as he willed himself to calm down. “Ask me again later. For now, do you want to clean up?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget held his head in his hands, defeated, and nodded.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>XxXxX</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Twenty minutes later and it was like nothing had ever happened. Everything had been cleaned, they had rewinded the movie and now they were back in their pseudo-spooning position like the evening had continued as normal. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget tried to keep his eyes open and focus on the movie rather than think about what had just happened, but he was so </span><em><span>comfortable…</span></em><span> and his body had felt something akin to jello.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Halfway through the movie, a small snore had let Infinite notice the young boy had fallen asleep, and the jackal had carefully got up and excused himself to the bathroom.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>“Do.. do you eat it after every time you..?”</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite stifled a groan into his upper arm as he roughly stroked himself, positioning himself to lean against the wall as he shut his eyes, remembering that sweetly curious voice. The way Gadget had whimpered and given those broken moans to him, letting Infinite play him like a puppet on a string. How he imagined the grasp of his hand and how he wanted it to be Gadget, wanting to push his heady length between those red-furred thighs, how he wanted to yank that cute bushy little tail closer to him as he pulled the little wolf onto him more, reaching </span><em><span>deeper</span></em><span> and pressing against that spot that would surely make him lose every word in his vocabulary except for Infinite’s very name.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>“I-I don’t know, I- yes-- Infinite..!”</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Yes,</span></em><span> he’d say it just like </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> over and over again until--</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite huffed as he spent into his own hand, the extra dripping down onto the tile floor to be wiped up later.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>No, he didn’t eat it every time. He just needed to know how his wolf tasted.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>XxXxX</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>It was midnight when Gadget finally got home. Infinite pulled up to the side of his wolf’s house, and Gadget sighed. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Thank you for tonight- and I’m so sorry for the weird thing I-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Don’t apologize.” Infinite spoke, making eye contact with Gadget as he did. “Do not apologize. You have nothing to be shameful for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget blinked. “You? Apologizing for what, you didn’t uh, make a mess..” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yes, but natural as it is, you should only indulge in things like that with someone you trust. I shouldn’t have expected you-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“-hey.” Gadget interrupted the jackal, brows furrowing on his face. “I trust you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget watched as Infinite’s expression softened, maybe with…surprise? Which was rare enough as is. “Maybe more now after tonight, actually…” He added, and Infinite seemed to relax in his seat.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...did you have a good time?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, of course. I always have a good time with you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite nodded. “Then that’s all that matters. I’m glad you trust me. Your parents-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What- </span><em><span>no-</span></em><span> my parents don’t need to know about--!” Gadget gasped, thinking about the horror if his mom- his dad- </span><em><span>either</span></em><span> of his parents knowing he--</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Not that, will they be mad that it’s so late?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gadget winced. </span><em><span>He needed to get his mind out of the gutter.</span></em><span> “No, I let them know I might be late. I mean, midnight’s pushing it, but I should be fine. It’s the weekend tomorrow.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Okay. See you monday then..?” Infinite offered him the smallest of willing smiles, which Gadget returned in earnest.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah. See you monday. Again, thank you, Infinite. I had a really great time.” Gadget opened the car door, giving a wave to his friend as he got out and entered his house.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Infinite waved back.</span><span><br/>
</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luckily for the crimson canine, his family had already been long since asleep. He’d half expected that they would wait up for him, but he’d been home late before after hangouts with his friends in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekend went by quickly, and Gadget was looking forward to seeing his dreadlocked friend again. To his surprise, he received a text from the man himself during their lunch break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to the student parking lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heart racing in his chest at the thought of being able to see Infinite earlier than expected, he gathered his stuff and bolted out of the cafeteria without a goodbye to his friends. Instantly spotting the jackal’s Mobius-Benz, he raced up to the passenger side and began frantically yanking at the handle. Infinite, with a chuckle, unlocked it for the wolf to jump in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So eager. I brought you a snack - I doubt you’ve had it before, but I figured you’d enjoy it nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed him a small insulated bamboo steamer, with intricate designs that looked to be Chun-nan in origin. When the teen glanced at him with a hungry, but questioning expression, Infinite elaborated with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meat buns from th-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fancy Chun-nanese place uptown?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You have heard of it then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars in Gadget’s eyes went unrivaled by anyone else’s excitement over something so small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the first place I planned on spending money once I got a job! Can I really have one?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite opened the lid, and handed the wolf a pair of polished bamboo chopsticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget’s face fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have them both. I got them for you, after all. Dig in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jackal watched, slightly horrified but mostly smug, as the teen dug in like a starved predator. He had to wonder if the poor thing was fed enough at home. Once Gadget was done licking the bottom of the steamer for errant meat bits, he looked up at the older canine with belated embarrassment. The bell rang before he had a chance to speak, and he panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go now! I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that, I’m happy you enjoyed it. I’ll see you after school, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, true! See you soon then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red wolf skittered out of his vehicle and into the school at a record time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the last bell rang, in his overexcitement, Gadget was quick to make it into the passenger seat after school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Infinite! Thank you so much for the meat buns, I’ll never forget how amazing they tasted! How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jackal smiled as he started the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was very productive…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good! Hey… I wanna treat you for all the nice things you’ve done for me. I can’t afford much, but I still have some money from Christmas left over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older canine chuckled as he waved it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. Your company is more than enough compensation, but if you would like to repay me… hmm, would you care for an outing somewhere uptown? I would love to take you out for dinner. On my dime, of course. Please don’t be so hung up on the money - I wouldn’t offer if I had even a fraction of an issue with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget twiddled his thumbs with uncertainty, and Infinite added to his persuasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you resent me for being wealthy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green-gloved hands waved frantically in denial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I’m sorry! If you’re really sure, then okay. I would love that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite finally pulled out of the parking lot, and began the drive home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Promise me that you won’t hesitate in the future, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget stuck his pinky out with a determined face. With a breathy laugh, he reciprocated the action and they shook on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell your parents that you’ve got another ‘study session’; I will just take you to my place. You can spend a bit of time winding down and then we will head out for dinner. I’ve just got a few things to finish up for work.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once parked and inside Infinite’s penthouse, Gadget was all too happy to indulge in the luxurious furniture while the older canine finished up… whatever it was he did as the lead AR/VR engineer. He was tempted to creep up the stairs and see, but knew he needed to settle down on the intruding. He had already done more home invasion than most people would have tolerated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so kind and mature… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled on getting his homework done so that there was at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> merit to his lie, and ended up falling asleep on it when it was finished. It had to have been around an hour later when Infinite was finally done, and was graced with the sight of the young wolf sprawled out like a fluffy starfish. With a fond tilt of the lips, he approached the sleeping teen and sat on the edge of the couch, before reaching a hand forward and running his fingers through the thick fur. His digits involuntarily shivered as he indulged in the soft pelt, and began lightly running sharp claws along the curve of the wolf’s back. A little growl bubbled up from Gadget’s throat, followed by a series of lethargic mewls, before he rolled over to give Infinite a lethargic stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Innie… sorry I fell asleep~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite almost cooed at his sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Innie? Am I a belly button?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, no. Sorry, I just need to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfectly understandable; if you need to freshen up or anything go right ahead. I’m ready to head out for supper, and I’m sure you’re hungry as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word ‘supper’ was enough to summon energy into the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget hadn’t wanted to choose the restaurant, given that all of his options were listed with three dollar signs when he looked them up online. He let his older friend choose based on what he thought was the best, and they were on their way. The two canines entered the chun-nanese steakhouse, and were greeted by a hoity-toity looking host, who didn’t even bother to look up upon their entry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening. Last name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson wolf realized with disappointment that this was one of those reservation-only restaurants, and they had only chosen the steakhouse when they’d gotten in the jackal’s vehicle. Infinite only smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harhakuva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monkey flinched, throwing his fountain pen across the host stand and finally looking up with a terrified expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah yes of course, you do not require a reservation, sir! My apologies! Right this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen observed their interaction with confusion and awe. When they were seated by the suddenly humbled host and left with the menus, he slid his menu closer to himself, but couldn’t help his nosy nature while he scanned his choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you don’t need a reservation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite smiled and put a hand over one of the wolf’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have… connections. It comes with the job, you could say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey, I didn’t know your last name until now! I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It means illusion, or phantom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Gadget paused as he realized something. “Uhm… where are the prices?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gadget… you needn’t concern yourself over them. Order whatever your little heart desires. Remember our pinky promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rhythmic thumping from the wolf’s overactive tail against his velvet-tufted chair signaled his excitement. He ended up choosing an entree for himself, while the older canine chose an entree as well as an appetizer. When the toro tartare arrived, Gadget ogled it with attack eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re silly… I know you wanted to order more. Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up a portion with his chopsticks and waved it in front of the teen’s mouth. Instinctively, he lurched forward and chomped down, a pleased whine escaping his throat as he chewed with fervor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very!!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what Gadget could call one of the most mouth-watering meals he’d ever had, they left and entered the jackal’s vehicle again. Infinite glanced over at the wolf, to see that he was gazing at him with intense admiration, likely without even realizing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look very content. I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statement brought him out of his trance, and he chuckled nervously, muzzle deepening in its already rosy blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah - er. Sorry! I uh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget was in what Infinite would call the perfect mood. He gently grasped the crimson wolf’s chin and turned his head back to face him again, before leaning in. The younger canine subconsciously met him halfway, with an anticipation for something he wasn’t aware he’d been anticipating, and their lips joined. Gadget’s tail frantically whisked the air as the jackal steadily moved his lips to brush along the wolf’s, light and teasing, just to give him a taste and ease him into a deeper kiss. Infinite invaded the other’s mouth, coaxing the wolf into an intimate tongue play. The jackal was the one to flinch and pull back when Gadget grew bold and pushed his tongue completely into Infinite’s mouth. He blushed even harder upon realizing he must have done something wrong, and whined anxiously. The older canine chuckled and gave him a quick chin scratch to assuage his worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, cute one. I admire your enthusiasm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks I’m cute? He thinks I’m cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite drove the teen home after their dinner, and he was quick to suggest another ‘tutor session’ later in the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like, perhaps we could peruse one of the malls and grab something light?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget’s lips flattened at the word ‘light’, prompting a laugh from the jackal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah… my bad, I meant for myself. We will get you something filling; don’t look so disheartened, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the expression off his face with embarrassment - he was too much of an open book sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I wasn’t upset! I should get inside now, I’ll see you later! Thank you for dinner, it was sooo good~”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gadget sighed with an air of dreaminess as he shut the door behind him, smiling ear to ear. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Great, actually. No one had made him feel like that, ever. Infinite was... special, to say the least. And to think this all happened because of a simple bus trip one day...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile dropped briefly as he quietly made his way to his room, thoughts buzzing in his mind about the jackal. What was he, some cute anime girl with a crush on her senpai? That cherry blossoms would fly around them, Gadget dropping his books for his class he was going to be late to, Infinite bumping into him and their hands brushing ever so slightly together as the two canines were overcome with flustered embarrassment and unspoken, unknown feelings?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf snorted to himself at the uncharacteristic event. No, Infinite wasn't like that... Infinite radiated confidence, such a mysterious, darker toned energy. The type that you just wouldn't question because he was assured in his actions and decisions, and even if Gadget didn't know how to feel about something at first, the way he took the lead in situations made him feel safe and secure. Trusting. Infinite was a mature adult, and if he took an interest in Gadget then there must be something he noticed in the wolf that Gadget might not even realize about himself yet...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> night in the penthouse...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feral part inside of Gadget softly throbbed with a rushing heat, memories and feelings resurfacing all too quickly. Gadget practically threw himself onto his bed, tucking a pillow between his legs as if that would help stop the blood rushing straight to his pouch. It was the equivalent to throwing water on a grease fire, and he couldn't take his mind off his older companion as he rutted against his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That confidence, was just another word for </span>
  <em>
    <span>dominance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which something in Gadget howled for approval from. The only 'alpha' (or 'man of the house' as other mobians called it) he had ever known was his own father, but he never had felt anything like this from his dad. Infinite wasn't parental, and being worthy of his time felt like an honor above anything else. Especially as much as a loner he really was. And Gadget had always taken more after his mother... he was always more feeling and sympathetic, never one for conflict unless there wasn't any other choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the guidance and protection he felt whenever Infinite was around... how he treated Gadget with respect and dignity, how comfortable he made Gadget feel opening up about his life and topics he felt he could never get to with his family or friends. And he couldn't cover up the times his tail had thumped in excitement in his presence or in waiting to see the jackal...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fond and innocent memories started to warp into something darker the moment Gadget set his glasses off on the bedside table next to him, and closed his eyes. He could still feel Infinite's lips on his own, and he inwardly winced at his own forward action of pushing his tongue into the jackal's mouth. That was how you were supposed to do it, right? Like what they did in the movies? Infinite could show him. He would show him how, just like...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget shuddered as he wrapped a hand around himself between the pillow and his body, mimicking the movements that Infinite had done on him to the best of his ability. He wondered what it would be like if they kept kissing, if things would escalate, how far? And what would they do? What would Infinite do? Probably take control like always, make Gadget overwhelmed with good feelings </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but... they were both boys. And not that that was a problem for Gadget- he should've known earlier that girls weren't his tempo, frankly - but... how would this type of thing work between them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind went blank as he decided to ditch proper thought for pleasure, and Gadget whined wantonly into his mattress as his hips bucked and then stilled into the pillow he was using. When he finally looked down at the wetted fabric, he brought it up to his face, and curiously licked the mess he made in lustful wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinite did it, so that's what you were supposed to do after, right?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next couple of days went by slowly, as the older canine had told him he was busy with work and was unable to make plans with him aside from the ride home. He felt bad and insisted he could take the bus, but Infinite was too caring and assured him that picking the teen up was a highlight of his day. That compliment had kept a blush painted on his face for hours after he’d been dropped off at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday finally rolled by, and the crimson wolf was bouncing in his seats all day. His friends had long since taken notice of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buddy, you’ve been acting weird lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like… when Fuchsia went with one of the guys from spanish class! You got a hot date, Gadg? Hahaha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first reaction would have been to deny it… if it weren’t for the blush that appeared before he had a chance to make something up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um I- it’s not really- well I’ve been just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hanging out</span>
  </em>
  <span> with someone who I really like! I dunno if I’m allowed to call it dating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought that Infinite might not like him the same way he felt he did sent a pang through his heart. It wasn’t like he had any experience with relationships, after all. Maybe this was just how adult friendships worked. Regardless, he didn’t want to lose whatever it was he had with the older canine - he’d opened up a whole new perspective on things in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What’ve you two been doing? Do we know her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Corvin didn’t believe him, but that was for the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! She lives in Tralius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them began guffawing at the wolf’s poor lie. He chuckled nervously, but was internally proud of himself over the use of a crappy fib to deter the conversation. He didn’t want to reveal anything in the event that Infinite may possibly be embarrassed to be associated with him. He’d do anything to keep his older friend from being inconvenienced by him any further.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After school, he raced out the doors and pinpointed the sleek black vehicle immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, lovely. I’m glad I finally have time to spend with you. Is there a certain mall you’d prefer, or is the one near my place fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s near your place, there’s probably nothing in my budget-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gadget…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burning gaze sent an involuntary pang of electricity through his spine. Internally willing the hormonal thoughts from his mind, he hoped that Infinite hadn’t noticed his arousal. Knowing how strong his nose was, he likely did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... okay then! I’ve never been there, but I’ve heard it’s got amazing stuff! I’m really sorry, I swear I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I’ve been rude and ungrateful…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older canine took one of the wolf’s trembling hands in his own, and pressed a chaste kiss to the knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are overthinking it. As long as you try to remember that I only want your companionship. I will never expect you to pay for anything, especially with the lifestyle I live. You’re special, and very mature for your age after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson teen stared in awe and embarrassment - Infinite really knew how to make him feel good about himself. His tail beat against the back of his seat at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the mall, and Gadget was in awe of its size. The one he usually went to with his friends had to have been a third of the size at most, and inside were stores he only spoke about when he mocked rich people with those same friends. He didn’t even want to stop in any of these places - what teenager deserved such top tier brands? He hoped the food court at least had reasonably priced options. A sideways glance at his taller companion had him quickly looking away with a blush. What was Infinite staring at him for? The jackal came to a halt, and his baritone voice broke Gadget’s panicked thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… you dress a bit… plain, wouldn’t say so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget blanched at the comment. A quick look down at his red-furred self, and he had to agree. Green boots and green gloves, paired with his thick plain black frames, and it was a wonder that someone as exotic looking as the jackal had even given him the time of day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, would it be alright if I bought you a gift here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gift from Infinite himself? And it sounds like it would be something that he’d like on me. Maybe he’ll pick out a nice bomber, or a colourful pair of socks!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d really appreciate that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older canine resumed his pace with a purpose, and Gadget hurried after him with excitement. They eventually stopped at a shop called ‘ToBeHis’. While the wolf raised a brow ridge at the name, he figured it was just a weird high end brand thing. It was a bit dark inside, and Gadget was quickly led past a variety of items he couldn’t make out, before Infinite finally stopped at a wall covered in collars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Collars? I trust his judgement more than anything. These must be all the rage with adult fashion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gadget stared intently at his options. There was almost every colour and pattern available under the sun, and the shop attendant politely informed him of their online catalogue with their extended inventory. He was scared to pick a colour that Infinite wouldn’t approve of, and bore down on the jackal with watery eyes. He reached down and rubbed his ear in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you choose will look fantastic on you. I apologize for making you feel self conscious - I simply wanted to treat you without the money being an issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waterworks cleared up, and Gadget continued the scanning of his options, before he resolutely settled on a gray leather collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never worn anything like this before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I approve of your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered something to the attendant, who shuffled off into the back room immediately after. Infinite took the collar out of Gadget’s grasp and headed off to pay. They only waited a few moments before the worker returned with a small embossed box. Gadget watched inquisitively as she placed it in the bag with his collar, and rang up the price. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’d like for him to wear it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mobian smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mystery box was opened to reveal a platinum gold infinity symbol, with a strange distortion on the larger half. She expertly attached it to the loop of the grey collar, before handing it to the older canine. He unclasped the collar and gingerly encircled Gadget’s neck with it, adjusted the size, and reclasped it. The leather was surprisingly comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy look that Infinite scorched him with had him feeling things that were way too inappropriate for the public. He shook in his boots, before the jackal forced himself to tear his gaze away. For the rest of their time in the mall, Gadget was consistently pierced with that same look, much to his embarrassment. But he had to admit that he felt proud too… proud that his older friend was seemingly so taken by the accessory on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… where is the food court?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darker canine chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a thing here, but the restaurant branch is down this way. Yes, they’re all expensive, no, there isn’t a limit on how much you eat. Go crazy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Infinite may or may not have pre-ordered a custom-made pendant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After yet another fantastic meal, he’d been driven home and left with a chaste kiss on the forehead. Disappointed but not about to whine and look needy, or Chaos forbid come off entitled to the jackal, he thanked him profusely and sauntered into his house. Infinite had insisted he put the collar into its box for the evening, but he was looking forward to showing off the new fashion trend to his friends at school. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gadget got into the Mobius-Benz as per usual after the schoolday was over, a somewhat pouty look on the young wolf's face. He shut the car door with a little more force than usual, immediately regretting it after hearing how loud the slam was. "I'm sorr-"<br/><br/>"What's wrong?" Immediately Infinite was staring him down, concern and maybe a little bit of aggression showing on his face. "Did something happen today?"<br/><br/>"Well.." Gadget broke their eye contact and stared down at the floor where his boots were, flicking the infinity symbol around his neck with a finger idly. "I wore this to school today," He started.<br/><br/>"And?" Infinite raised a brow, as if there was nothing wrong with that.<br/><br/>"..well, my friends think I’m trying to be ‘something I’m not’."<br/><br/>"Do they know?"<br/><br/>"Know what?"<br/><br/>"Who got you it."<br/><br/>"No, but should they? I can go tell them-"<br/><br/>"<em>No.</em>" Infinite growled, freezing Gadget's hand on the car door handle. "If they're not understanding now, they won't listen at all."<br/><br/>"Why not?" Gadget questioned, but turned away from the door. "I mean, it's just a collar. It's.. adult and mature, like you. And I like it, like you. If I can get that, couldn't they?"<br/><br/>Infinite paused, clearly thinking about it for a second before shaking his head. "..no. I'll show you the meaning behind it later." And that was all the jackal said before shifting into gear and beginning the route to his penthouse.<br/><br/>Gadget let the conversation drop as they enjoyed the passing scenery in silence, both with a lot on their minds.<br/><br/>Things went as normal after that. Dinner was ordered and eaten, and the mood gradually lifted as distractions came. It was only after the rematch game of Mobius Party 9 that Infinite set down his controller and admired the jewelry around Gadget's neck.<br/><br/>"That looks fantastic on you."<br/><br/>Gadget was caught off guard by the compliment, simply shrugging the embarrassment off. "T-thanks. A really nice guy got it for me." He played back, and Infinite went along with the tease.<br/><br/>"Oh really? Must be a quite generous and kind fellow you've befriended to have him bestow that upon you." He smirked, and Gadget rolled his eyes at the way the other tooted his own horn.<br/><br/>"Yeah, if only he would tell me what it means." Gadget looped their banter around to the original topic they came across when Infinite had picked him up from school today, and any cheeriness the jackal had in his expression dropped. <em> Maybe that was a wrong move. </em> Gadget then tried to backtrack himself, "...only if he wants to, of course."<br/><br/>Infinite was silent for a bit too long to be comfortable before turning off the gaming console they were playing on. Gadget shifted himself on the couch, watching as Infinite sat himself across from him. "Gadget," He said, "if I show you what that means, you have to be ready for it. That's why I've been neglectful on the matter."<br/><br/>Gadget pouted. "What, so you don't think I'm ready? What about me being all mature and stuff? I can handle it!"<br/><br/>"This isn't like watching an R-rated movie or playing a mature video game." Infinite chastised, clearing his throat and lightening his tone so as to not scare the young wolf. "It's at least semi-serious, and I don't know how you would take it."<br/><br/>"Okay, um…" Gadget bobbed his head cautiously. "How about this? You tell me, and I promise I won't get mad at you, but I'll tell you if it's upsetting in any way? It's an accessory, it can't be that bad."<br/><br/>"But it's what the accessory means, Gadget. It’s something I have to <em> show </em> you." When the teen only nodded fervently, Infinite went on, taking a deep breath. "If you insist." He leaned in close, crawling overtop of the wolf and nearly pushing him into the cushions, and Gadget caught his breath hitching as Infinite lifted a clawed finger underneath the leather, pulling their faces close together before closing the gap.<br/><br/>Infinite kissed him softly, and Gadget tried to relax into the intimate gesture. They had done this once before, he didn't want to mess it up again now... he simply tried to mimic the movement of the other male's lips, slightly tilting his head and Infinite pushed forward, deepening their liplock. And then, he felt it. Infinite gently licked across his lower lip, and Gadget opened his mouth slightly in a breathy moan. It gave way perfect space for Infinite to carefully meld their tongues together, and Gadget shuddered as yes, <em> this was way hotter than what he had tried to do before. <br/><br/></em>When the jackal pulled away there was a thick bridge of saliva connecting them still, breaking and coldly landing on Gadget's chest. Something was alight in those heterochromic eyes, and it made Gadget feel like he was on fire in the best of ways. "S-so what does it mean..?" Gadget questioned yet again, and Infinite bumped their noses together.<br/><br/>"This is your last chance," He warned gravely, "if we do this, there's no going back. If you think you're ready, let me bring you there."<br/><br/>Gadget felt his ears lower in submission. He didn't know what came over him, but this all felt so <em> right </em> . He didn't know what was coming or what Infinite was going to do, but somehow he knew he wasn't going to hurt him or anything bad. And <em> chaos </em> , with that stare... Gadget might like any sort of attention from Infinite right now, even if it <em> did </em> cause harm to the wolf. He could only guess.<br/><br/>"Okay… take me then." The moment his legs inched open slightly, Infinite was pouncing on him like a predator on its prey.<br/><br/>Suddenly those hands were all over his body, feeling and massaging everywhere they possibly could. Gadget was sucked into another kiss, this one passionate and much less innocent than previous ones they shared, and he was roughly palmed between the legs- where his pouch was already excited and disheveled. Gadget clung onto Infinite with his arms and legs as the jackal lifted the wolf cub up from the couch, and he didn't know where they were headed until he was pushed down onto an extremely large (and quite comfortable, actually) mattress.<br/><br/>Bedroom. They were in Infinite's bedroom. Gadget hadn’t been in there much aside from a handful of times, but he had a feeling he was about to get <em> very </em> acquainted with it. At least, for tonight.<br/><br/>"I'm going to <em> own </em> you, tonight." Infinite growled in lust right into Gadget's ear, eating the resulting needy whine right up. The jackal laid filthy open mouthed kisses down Gadget's body, not denying either canine pleasure and immediately taking the smaller male's protruding length inside his mouth and sucking.<br/><br/><em>This </em> was new, and if he died right there, Gadget would've been pleased with his last moments on Mobius. His hands were grabby at those silky dreadlocks as Infinite worked pure magic with his mouth, the instinctual motion of his head moving up and down his overstimulated shaft bringing the wolf to a climax far too soon only a few minutes in. Gadget was left quivering as Infinite moaned and swallowed every last drop he gave, releasing Gadget's member with an abrupt 'pop' and licking his lips in satisfaction afterwards.<br/><br/>"You taste absolutely <em> divine </em> … fucking <em> delicious. </em>" Infinite praised, and Gadget's tail gave a sated wag, brushing against the other's chest mindlessly as it did. And just when Gadget had caught his breath and thought they were done, Infinite grabbed the offending appendage and yanked him forwards.<br/><br/>"W-what?" He stuttered, and the jackal smirked up at him and kissed at his inner thigh.<br/><br/>"I'm going to make you feel things so good you won't know anything but my name anymore." Infinite took delight in hearing Gadget's surprised squeak when he slowly lapped over the wolf's entrance, the tip of his tongue daring to push in almost.<br/><br/>"Don't lick there! It's dirty!" Gadget covered his face with his hands as his tail attempted to tuck up between his legs, only to be prevented by Infinite's strong hold on it.<br/><br/>Infinite mused at his distress, briefly getting up and retrieving a bottle of something from one of the bedside tables before climbing back over Gadget. "Oh, I shouldn't expect school to teach you about alternative ways that the male body can receive pleasure." He opened the bottle, drizzling clear liquid onto his fingers before reaching down and caressing over the tight hole, kissing over Gadget's chest and muzzle as he did so. "Just relax for me, let me take control of everything..."<br/><br/>At first the slippery fingers were cold, which made following the command rather hard, but eventually Gadget had relaxed his body enough through his fear to let Infinite continue whatever he was doing to him.<br/><br/>...which he did, and Gadget squeaked again when suddenly one of those fingers circling around his tailhole slipped <em> inside, </em> taking it's time until it was all the way down to the last knuckle. "What are you doing? It's... weird." Gadget grimaced; he wasn't sure if he liked this. He knew Infinite said he couldn't back out, but maybe if he asked really nice he would surely stop- <em> oh. <br/><br/></em>Gadget felt his face screw up in... something. It was good. And when Infinite chuckled darkly and did it again, Gadget could confirm that yes, <em> it was a very good feeling. <br/><br/></em>"Let's do some actual tutoring, yes? This,” Infinite motioned, bending his finger forward once more and coaxing a little moan out of his wolf, "Is your prostate. Some people call it a g-spot, because it feels good. Understood?" Gadget merely nodded, brought back down to reality once more when Infinite managed to push in a second finger next to the first, "playing with it is an excellent way to deal with these things when they come up," Infinite's other hand brushed over Gadget's length again, which had come back to life somehow without the wolf noticing between now and his last orgasm. "It can actually help prevent some types of cancer. But that's not nearly as fun as this..."<br/><br/>"<em>Uaahh.. </em>" Gadget weakly moaned, his toes curling as he raised his knees up to his chest, his hands clutching onto the sheets at his sides.<br/><br/>"<em>Yes,</em>" Infinite beckoned, fingers pressing into the spot once more. "<em>Again.</em>"<br/><br/>And Gadget moaned on command for the older jackal, though he mainly just let go of any lingering restraint. "D-does it all feel like this? <em> Hha! </em>" He asked between heavy-set breaths.<br/><br/>"As long as you're with me, it will. I promise you." Infinite purred, flexing his digits inside his needy pup as he keeled over him for another lusty kiss, this one messy and desperate. He loved the look on Gadget's face, all those times he had fantasized about bringing the teen to euphoria had nothing on the real deal, whimpering and writhing underneath him. He closed his fist around the base of the small member to prevent Gadget from cumming again, feeling the organ twitch and pulse in his hold. When the motion died down, Infinite shifted himself in position to take his prize- only to face a previously unnoticed issue this far in.<br/><br/>Gadget was young, and still had a lot of growing to do. Infinite was significantly taller than the wolfling, which hadn’t been an issue before. But to be able to kiss and stare at one another <em> and </em> be able to fully perform satisfyingly for Gadget was asking a bit too much.<br/><br/>Infinite couldn't make his hips reach. Gadget's rear perhaps reached his lower body in this position, but to fully seat himself inside, the wolf would be moaning into his chest. And that wouldn't do for tonight.<br/><br/>Removing his fingers from those inviting insides, much to Gadget's dismay, Infinite silenced him with one more kiss before forcibly taking Gadget's hips and turning the boy over onto his stomach, and then pushing him forward onto his chest as he lifted his mate's hips in the air. Infinite could lower himself enough to meet the teen that way, paired with laying over his back to nuzzle into the side of his neck or muzzle. <em> Perfect. <br/><br/></em>Adequately lining himself up, Gadget hardly had time to process what was happening next. It just felt <em>good,</em> and Infinite crooned as he already had the boy drooling onto the sheets, when they had hardly even started.<br/><br/>“Are you okay?” Infinite asked, a gentle tongue lapping over a lowered red ear as he continued to push into Gadget anyways, at least until he entirely bottomed out and was able to press his pelvis against that plush rear.<br/><br/>Gadget wheezed, gritting through the sting of pain at the mere <em>size</em> of what he was taking, although thinking about it made his legs tremble as they tried to hold him up. “You’re big…” Lolled out of his mouth in response, only realizing how embarrassing that was to say until Infinite chuckled about it.<br/><br/>“Why thank you. I would say that I’ve been told, but..” Infinite trailed off, filthily grinding his hips against Gadget to cause that ever so cute whimper out of his throat again. “... you’re the only one I’ve ever done this with. The only one I’ve ever <em>wanted </em>in such a carnal manner. I had intended to wait a bit longer before taking you like this…” The jackal then began his movements, going slow at first, gently pulling in and out of his wolf, “... but you awoke a fire in me that I hadn’t thought would ever exist at this point in my life.”<br/><br/><em>Warmth.</em> Add fuzzy, and that would describe just about what Gadget was feeling - a bursting warmth swirling in his chest onto a pleasurable white hot spike and then back into fuzzy warmth, and he wished he could’ve said how Infinite made <em>him</em> feel, how amazing all of this was, how fantastic his life had been since greeting him on that bus all that time ago-<br/><br/>“<em>Fuu-fuah, </em>fuck, me too..!” Was all he managed.<br/><br/>Yeah, that would do.<br/><br/>“What did I say about language? Naughty boy..” Infinite chastised, yanking on Gadget’s tail to forcefully pull him back on his cock, cruelly impaling him faster and harder than their pace had been set before. “It’s as if you’re begging me to punish you.”<br/><br/>“Nhgh-- <em>no!</em> I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Gadget pleaded, he didn’t want Infinite mad at him. <em>Please, I need this..</em><br/><br/>Infinite shushed him, quickly nipping his scruff and causing Gadget to go limp in submission. “Hush, little one. I know this is your first time, but I think you’re up for the challenge.” He proposed, sinking himself deep into the wolf and waiting until the other calmed down to continue talking. “I’m going to thrust into you, and you’re going to keep count until you cum. Understood?” He ordered, and Gadget moaned with a nod. “Good. Begin.”<br/><br/>“O-one,”<br/><br/>“<em>Hhna-</em> two,”<br/><br/>“Th-three,”<br/><br/>“F-four..!”<br/><br/>Infinite wanted to see the teen’s face as he did this - trying to keep a grasp of stability while being absolutely driven up the wall, he was a bit disgruntled by the fact he couldn’t, actually. But by the sounds he was coaxing from the boy and the way his body was reacting, a repeat of this exercise would be not only in order, but welcomed.<br/><br/>He slammed himself in and ground towards that one angle that made Gadget disobey him, the wolf being predictable as clockwork.<br/><br/>“F-<em>fuck!</em> Fiiiive,” Gadget gasped, groaning in bliss as that edge got <em>closer,</em> the heat in his stomach tightened pleasantly and he only wanted <em>more.</em><br/><br/>Just like Infinite wanted. “You seem to like that word an awful lot, don’t you, my naughty wolf? I suppose you’ll just have to keep up for every slip-up you make..”<br/><br/>Gadget was barely aware, a small noise of confusion squeaking out of him before suddenly he was back on task, with Infinite going just a little bit faster this time.<br/><br/>“Si-six! Seven! Eight! Nii-nine, ten! Eleven, twel-<em>vhhuh,</em> twel-<em>yaah,</em>” He stumbled, and much to his delight Infinite only pushed into him <em>faster, harder.</em><br/><br/>“Now, Gadget - <em>huff</em> - you’re in <em>high school.</em> You know more than <em>that.</em>” Infinite was growling, his own pleasure transparent by the strain in his voice from the exertion, and suddenly Gadget was melting with Infinite over his back, nuzzling into the head next to his own.<br/><br/>“--thirteen! Fo-fourteen, fift-<em>teen</em>--<em>!</em> <em>Please, please, please…</em>” Gadget fell into begging as everything was going too quickly for him to keep up with, and it felt too good, too much and too soon, then suddenly he was falling apart with only strong clawed hands keeping him together.<br/><br/>Beauty was subjective, but Infinite was pretty damn sure that watching Gadget cream himself on his knot as it popped into him, pulling the sheets and moaning his name in ecstatic relief was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever have the pleasure of experiencing.<br/><br/>Something feral took the jackal over as he bit into his mate’s scruff, letting himself release inside and intentionally fill Gadget up, neglecting to pull out to keep everything he spilt within his lovely little wolf<em> . </em> It sent an involuntary shudder through the jackal - knowing he was marking him from the inside out, basking in the afterglow together while still attached - <em> heavenly </em> .<br/><br/>A few resting minutes later, Gadget stirred, rolling onto his side with Infinite following suit, before he turned to face the jackal and bring him into another kiss, soft at first but then descending quickly into something more heated and lusty, and Infinite was already working his way down his throat again before he objected.<br/><br/>“W-wait,” he said, and to his surprise, the older male paused and listened.<br/><br/>“Is something wrong?”<br/><br/>“N-no, uh, just, where’s my phone?” Gadget questioned, and Infinite brought his head back up to look at him.<br/><br/>“Why do you need that?”<br/><br/>Gadget smiled too innocently for the situation they were in, the small laugh Infinite’s confused face brought him causing a small leak of seed to noticeably drip out of him.<br/><br/>“S-so I can text my parents that we’re tired and I’m staying the night..? If… if you don’t mind, that is.” Gadget said teasingly - but still with his adorably shy demeanor - like the answer should’ve been obvious.<br/><br/>However, his thigh was grabbed and then lifted as Infinite climbed over him again, pulling him down and Gadget could <em> feel </em> the jackal grow firmer inside him, “Good idea, but that can wait.” Infinite mused at Gadget’s resulting keen, starting another dirty back and forth with the wolf, “I’m getting another round out of you before that.”<br/><br/>“-- <em> Infinite..! </em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dark and stuffy were the first things he registered. It was quiet - <em> too </em> quiet. He usually slept with a fan on, fan noises being something that had always lulled him to sleep. He must have been exhau- <em> oh yeah</em>. <br/><br/>As he rejoined the world of consciousness, he realized he was sprawled out on top of none other than Infinite. His face grew even warmer as the events of last night filtered into his mind. He propped himself up to move off the other, only to be squashed back down by a strong hand.<br/><br/>“It’s still early.”<br/><br/>“Oh- sorry for waking you, finnie.”<br/><br/>The base of his tail was grabbed, Infinite’s eyes now partially open and piercing him with a sharp glare.<br/><br/>“Call me that again and I will be happy to remind you of the meaning behind your collar.”<br/><br/>Gadget shivered at the connotation, but he was still uncomfortable.<br/><br/>“It’s really hot in here… where is your fan?”<br/><br/>“Fan? I don’t have one; they’re too noisy.”<br/><br/>“Yeah… but they help me sleep.”<br/><br/>“That is bizarre. You had no trouble passing out moments after our peak, so you will not be needing one here.”<br/><br/>The teen grumbled, but didn’t deign to reply - he clearly wouldn’t understand anyway.<br/><br/>“Let’s get cleaned u-”<br/><br/>“OH NO. My parents!!”<br/><br/>Gadget peeled himself off of the older canine and darted for his phone. It had been on silent, and he currently had 51 missed calls and 79 texts between both of his parents. With shaky fingers, he called his dad first - he was a bit more lax and would be easier to talk down from a homicide than his mom. It didn’t even finish ringing once before the line picked up.<br/><br/>“GADGET-”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry! I fell asleep at my teacher’s place! I’ve been really stressed about a test on monday and I insisted on the extra help. Please, don’t be mad I meant to let you know I’d be late- and then I ended up falling asleep and-”<br/><br/>“Alright, alright. You’re lucky you called when you did; your mother was just on the line with the police. As long as this doesn’t happen again, we’ll let it slide since you’re working so hard for school. When will we be expecting you back?”<br/><br/>“Right away, dad!” He could hear that he’d been switched to speakerphone. “I’m sorry for stressing you out too, mom!”<br/><br/>“I’ll be chewing you out for worrying us like this, mister! But… we’re glad you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a rushed shower, Infinite broke the speed limit to get the teen home faster.<br/><br/>“I will come in with you - I can’t let you take all of the heat when it was my fault you’d neglected to tell them your whereabouts.”<br/><br/>“N-no it wasn’t your fault at all, Infinite!”<br/><br/>“Hush. Let’s go. I’ll try to mitigate some of the blame onto myself regardless.”<br/><br/>They both exited his car and approached Gadget’s parents, who’d been outside waiting for his return. They ogled the high end SUV for a moment before focusing their ire on their son. His mom darted forward and gave him a thorough pat-down, as if expecting her child to be covered in bumps and bruises. Luckily his backpack covered the bite marks littered on his scruff.<br/><br/>“You’re okay… NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! You will make sure you’re checking in with us every night that you have plans, by 6pm! Do I make myself clear?”<br/><br/>Gadget’s ears drooped at the scolding, but it was less severe than he’d expected. To his dismay, Infinite stepped forward and his parents predictably focused on him. He spoke up immediately.<br/><br/>“My name is Infinite - anyway, it was my fault. I have reiterated the importance of not having his phone near him while in the midst of studying, otherwise he would have remembered to let you two know.”<br/><br/>The teen’s parents were clearly intimidated by his baritone voice and confident but cool gaze. They nodded in slow understanding. His mom stuck a hand out, and Infinite reciprocated for a firm handshake.<br/><br/>“You must be his science teacher and tutor now? It’s nice to meet you, despite the less than ideal circumstances… you do have a point with the phone usage - too often I catch Gadget on Twatter dot com or whatever the kids are using these days, homework completely forgotten on his desk. If you don’t mind, would you like to come over for dinner some time? Gil and I would appreciate getting to know you a bit, and we’d like to repay you for helping him. I’m sure you’re busy, so it doesn’t have to be any time soon.”<br/><br/>“That sounds lovely. I have quite a few evening tutor sessions with other students and weekend grading to complete, but a couple weeks from now I have some openings, as well as the weekend before spring break available. We could do that friday?”<br/><br/>“That works for us as well. Thank you for taking care of our son last night and we’re sorry for any trouble he may have caused you.”<br/><br/>Infinite snorted.<br/><br/>“He’s a good kid. Well, I will see you two for dinner then, and Gadget on monday.”<br/><br/>“Bye, Infinite…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gadget returned to his room and flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh. Infinite had completely saved him from punishment - his parents had been thoroughly impressed by how put together he was. There was just one thing that he’d started to realize… he pulled his phone out and sent a message to the older canine. He’d been meaning to ask this for a while, but it always ended up slipping his mind by the time he was with the jackal in person.<br/><br/>‘<em>Why do we have to lie about what you do for work? It’s a lot of lying… your real job is way cooler.’ <br/><br/></em>He had to wait a bit until Infinite had presumably driven home and settled in.<br/><br/><em>‘People are prejudiced and judgemental. I will leave it at that.’ <br/><br/></em>It didn’t really answer his question, but it made sense for him to guess that Infinite meant people thought his job wasn’t good. Kind of like how people look down on trade workers even though they make good money, right? He felt bad that his older friend had that problem. While he was sure his parents would think his job was fascinating just as he did, he completely respected Infinite’s preference to keep it to himself.<br/><br/>The weekend went by quickly, because he actually did have to do some homework. He claimed it was extra credit from other classes that he’d elected to do to cover for the fact that Infinite and him… didn’t do <em> any </em> actual studying. Even though he <em> did </em> learn a lot… not to mention he felt a lot too. Like a signal, his nethers were immediately stirring at the thought of their passionate night together. His bottom was sore, but it was a different kind of ache - it was satisfying. He thought back to how massive Infinite’s <em> thing </em> was, and how it had managed to fit inside him. He stood up and turned his back to the mirror in his room, lifting his tail up to inspect his pucker as if he’d only just realized he had one. It was so <em> small </em>… he dropped down from his pouch, lay back down on his side to think about how hard Infinite’s dick slammed inside - how deep it reached - and the newfound euphoria he’d felt from the experience. He clenched his hole in wanton lust, wanting it back inside him again but having to settle for languid strokes on his prick. He rubbed his tip gingerly, closing his eyes and imagining his thumb to be Infinite’s strong tongue lapping at it and bringing him to release. <br/><br/><em>‘I own you now… you belong to </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> …’ <br/><br/></em>“A-auhhh~”<br/><br/><em>‘I’m in control now…’ <br/><br/></em>Gadget curled into himself as his insides tightened.<br/><br/><em>‘It’s as if you’re begging me to punish you…’ <br/><br/></em>He didn’t know why the thought of being punished by Infinite was what set him off - somehow he knew that the older canine would make sure he thoroughly enjoyed it...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the teen went to pack his bag for school the next day, he noticed a neatly wrapped off-white bundle of fabric. Pulling it out, a note fell as it unraveled to reveal itself as a scarf. Confused, he snatched the paper off the floor and scanned it.<br/><br/>‘<em>You’ll need it for later.’ <br/><br/></em>Gadget had no idea what he could possibly need a tattered scarf for, so he texted the older canine.<br/><br/><em>‘What do I need the scarf for?’ <br/><br/></em><em>‘For what I’m going to do to your neck the next time I see you :)’  <br/><br/></em>A pang of unfounded excitement hit him right in the gut. Excitement for <em> what </em>, he didn’t know, as the response was cryptic as could be to him. Monday came around, and Gadget had decided to return to school, proudly donning the gift his most cherished friend had given him. His classmates took notice of it right away. <br/><br/>“You’ve got it on again, huh?”<br/><br/>“Yeah! Claim I’m being fake all you want, but I didn’t just go out and buy this myself.” He puffed his chest out in pride.<br/><br/>“Well your parents sure as hell wouldn’t buy it! That looks too expensive.”<br/><br/>Gadget’s smile was radiant.<br/><br/>“My closest friend bought it for me. He’s awesome!”<br/><br/>Some of the teen’s other classmates gathered around him to gawk with newfound interest. Fuchsia reached forward to hold it up against the light, and choked when a small engraving on the back caught her eye. She grasped the leather collar and dragged the ornery wolf away from the crowd.<br/><br/>“Fuchsia what was that for?! You could have wrecked it!” He unclasped it to inspect for damage.<br/><br/>“No way. A pendant worth upwards of 10,000 dollars wouldn’t be attached to a collar that would break from a weak tug.”<br/><br/>The crimson canine balked. “How would you know its price?!”<br/><br/>“Hellooo, my mom works at Whittney&amp;Co in the Greenbelt mall, remember?! She’s got a few of her own overpriced accessories and <em> obviously </em> I’ve got a bad habit of rummaging through her jewelry. Where did you really get this from? There’s no way a friend of yours could afford this.”<br/><br/>Gadget blanched. There wasn’t a single excuse he could make up to cover their bases when he hadn’t even been expecting to be outed like this. <br/><br/>“I’m not lying! I have a friend who lives in one of the suites nearby. I didn’t know it was expensive, maybe it’s fake?”<br/><br/>The feline gave him an unimpressed stare. “Not a chance, honeycakes. Where did you meet this ‘friend’?”<br/><br/>He should have known she would pry. “He was taking the same public bus that I was, until his car was out of the shop. We ended up sitting together and getting to know each other.”<br/><br/>“... I don’t buy it. Show me proof or I’m gonna assume you got this in a sketchy way.”<br/><br/>“He stops by on lunch break, which is why I don’t eat with you guys much anymore! He drives a Mobius-Benz. You’ll see me getting into it, and when you do, will that be enough?!”<br/><br/>“Wow. Hah, if you actually do, then yes. Because that would be insane.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just as lunch came around, Fuchsia was clinging to Gadget’s side and ready to mock him for lying. They exited the school and he spotted the vehicle in the student parking lot right away, unable to help the smug smirk as he faced her and her shocked expression.<br/><br/>“Well, I’ll see you next class~”<br/><br/>He scurried over and hopped into the passenger side, and was surprised to see the jackal growling. His eyes were glued to the rear view mirror, and Gadget realized that Fuchsia wasn’t going to let up with just that. She raced up to the driver’s side and tried peering in, but the jackal’s illegally tinted windows made it impossible to see. Infinite locked the doors and turned to face his little wolf.<br/><br/>“You brought trouble today, hmm?”<br/><br/>“I’m so sorry, Infinite!!”<br/><br/>“I’ll forgive you if you let me give you a different type of gift.”<br/><br/>“Whaaaa?”<br/><br/>The jackal leaned forward and latched onto Gadget’s neck. He yipped in alarm as he was promptly pinned against his seat when Infinite crawled over to straddle him. Licks and nips were peppered along his jugular. At some point, the nosy cat gave up and returned inside the school, but neither canine noticed.<br/><br/>“She is quite… comfortable with you,” a drawn out hickey was placed on his neck.<br/><br/>“Y-yea… we’ve been friends for a whi~<em>aahhh</em>,”<br/><br/>He wasn’t completely sure, but something was telling the teen that Infinite didn’t like when other people made excessive physical contact with him… if this was how his friend displayed his jealousy..? He wanted more of it. Infinite finally pulled away, and chuckled at both of their current states.<br/><br/>“You’d better lose the hard on before the bell rings, and don’t forget the gift I was kind enough to leave in your bag~”<br/><br/>Gadget panicked as he flipped the passenger cosmetic mirror down and saw the purple welt on his neck.<br/><br/>“Infinite!!”<br/><br/>He rifled through his things and threw the scarf around it, before bolting for the bathrooms at the speed of sound. He could still hear the older canine’s maniacal laughter ringing in his ears as he furiously rubbed one out in the stalls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Infinite totally does not have a screw loose, he is a well rounded family man</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>edit: updated the tags/evened out the spacing to match the other chapters!</p><p>gadget's gonna get wrecked.. c: love that for him!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>